


let my beloved come into his garden

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble and a Half, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Avicebron takes off his mask.
Relationships: Avicebron | Caster of Black/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	let my beloved come into his garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poludeuces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/gifts).



> did you know adet is the best and i love him. happy early hanukkah

Ritsuka tells Avicebron about a dozen times that he doesn’t have to do this. He knows how uncomfortable he is without his mask, even if the lights are off and Ritsuka can’t make out his face. He didn’t go down on him expecting repayment, he just wanted him to feel good.

“Am I not allowed to make you feel good in return?” Avicebron asks, setting his mask on the bedstand. The cool air of Ritsuka’s room feels strange on his bare face.

Ritsuka bites his lip. “…Alright.”

He’s half-hard already, and when Avicebron presses his lips to his sensitive skin, he stiffens the rest of the way. Avicebron knows his mouth isn’t the softest (maybe he should have asked to borrow some chapstick from Astolfo earlier) but even he can do this much to please his lover.

Ritsuka buries his hands in his hair, thighs quivering, and feels Avicebron smile.


End file.
